Arrepentimiento Renji x Rukia
by SuperYachiru
Summary: Renji ya no soporta mas su situacion y decide contarle a Rukia todo lo que lleva guardado dedicao especialmente a una amiga muy especial


Hace ya demasiado tiempo, en él nacieron los sentimientos que no ha olvidado. Y es que desde su primer encuentro: Rukia le cautivó, y no ha logrado dejar de pensar en ella, ni por un solo instante. Cuando Byakuya apareció y se la arrancó de los brazos, estuvo por no soportarlo, pero, decidió ser fuerte. Entrenó duramente día tras día para que cuando llegase su ansiado reencuentro: él fuese capaz de decirle orgullosamente que ya no era el pequeño al cual ella salvó mientras robaba agua para poder sobrevivir; no, él sería alguien importante, equiparable al hombre que la arrebató de su lado.

"Renji-san, deberías ir inmediatamente a decirle lo que sientes. La destinaron a la tierra y no la verás en mucho tiempo".

Esas fueron las palabras que Hinamori le dijo y a las cuales no hizo caso, aún no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para la shinigami. Aunque, puede que en ese momento tendría que haberle hecho caso a su amiga y salir corriendo, dirigirse al Senkaimon y confesarle a Rukia todo lo que sentía por ella... pero, no se consideraba lo suficiente bueno para la shinigami, por eso no lo hizo. ¡Se sentía tan inútil! Se arrepentía tanto de no haber corrido en su búsqueda.

Y ahora, todo se complicaba con la presencia de ese Ryoka de cabello naranja; el cual le había derrotado y por si fuera poco, era a él a quien le había suplicado que rescatara a la mujer que amaba. Renji era incapaz de creerse tan débil. Él amaba desesperadamente a Rukia, desde el día que la conoció, y por culpa de Byakuya, no: debido a su miedo, no se lo había dicho. ¿Y si ya fuese demasiado tarde?¡Qué estúpido había sido! No obstante, aún existía alguna posibilidad por la que él estaba decidido a actuar de una vez por todas, como debió hacer desde tiempo atrás.

Con ímpetu se adentró en el escuadrón decimotercero y se dirigió a la habitación en la cual descansaba Rukia. Fue Kiyone quien le condujo a través de un laberinto de pasillos, mas, sólo él se mantuvo nervioso frente a _cierta_ puerta. Aspiro hondo. Eso era más difícil que acabar con hollows, sin embargo, no había marcha atrás. Aspiró hondo, otra vez, e ingresó a la habitación.

—¡Rukia!—llamó con voz entrecortada a la menuda muchacha—¡Yo...! ¡Yo te amo!—confesó con trémulo tono—¡Así es, yo te amo!—exclamó con mayor seguridad a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban.

—¿A qué te refieres, Renji?— contrarrestó la fémina en voz apagada

—¡Rukia, yo te amo! — repitió su declaración con firmeza— Siento no habértelo dicho antes—ladeó su cabeza con arrepentimiento, pero, luego la alzó en busca de los ojos de la chica—Desde el día en que te conocí has estado presente en mi mente. Intenté decírtelo, pero, me consideraba débil. Después...—titubeó un poco antes de proseguir—cuando Byakuya apareció: mis miedos aumentaron. Sabía que no podías fijarte en alguien como yo; no después de conocer a alguien tan imponente como él, tan importante...—con una de sus manos se despeinaba nervioso las hebras rojizas mientras de su boca seguían vertiéndose sus inseguridades—Yo no era nada comparado con él, así que decidí entrenar con todas mis fuerzas. Decidí superarle, pero, siempre él parecía tan superior...—suspiró e intentó sonreír, la seriedad de la chica ante sus vocablos le incomodaba—No me considero digno de tu amor. Sé que no lo merezco, ya no. Y menos después de esto... estuviste a punto de morir y yo lo único que pude hacer fue rogarle a Ichigo que te salvase. Siento no haber sido valiente. Rukia, siento...

—Renji—enunció la shinigami con severidad, aunque su aspecto serio se quebraba ante el suave sonrojo que adornaba su rostro—Jamás pensé que te sintieras así—expresó con cierto estupor—Tú...Renji, siempre has estado presente en mi corazón—admitió con una sonrisa que otros pensaron exclusiva para Chappy—Incluso tuve celos de Rangiku o hasta de Hinamori, porque ellas estaban cerca de ti y yo, tan lejos...Ahora entiendo el por qué te alejaste... Yo pensaba que me odiabas. Que me odiabas por haber aceptado ser parte de la familia Kuchiki...

—¡Jamás te odiaría!—bramó el pelirrojo—¡Mucho menos por eso! Si sentí envidia de Byakuya fue porque él te dio todo lo que yo no te pude dar, pero, a la vez me sentí agradecido por eso.

—Renji—le interrumpió una vez más la shinigami—Nunca quise fortunas ni dinero. Tampoco fama, altos rangos o poder. No quiero nada de eso, sólo te quiero a ti.

En ese momento, el shinigami se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Aunque, eso ya no importaba porque por fin estaban juntos. Sí, eso era lo único que importaba...

Eso y el cómo se lo iba a decir a Byakuya.


End file.
